In a wireless mobile cellular network, for a scenario of a multiband or multicarrier network with overlapping coverage, to achieve the optimization of resource utilization and network performance, it is usually required to assign an optimal frequency band or carrier to a call initiated by a user and notify the user of performing process related to the call on the assigned frequency band or carrier.
Currently, methods for assigning frequency bands or carriers to a call are used in the scenario of a multiband or multicarrier co-sited network with overlapping coverage. Specifically, if a user initiates a call on a frequency band or carrier of a base station, system side selects a frequency band or carrier with a light load among frequency bands or carriers of the base station, or selects a frequency band or carrier among the frequency bands or carriers of the base station according to service type of the call, then assigns the selected frequency band or carrier to the call, and sends information of the assigned frequency band or carrier to the user. The user may perform process relevant to the call on the assigned frequency band of the base station.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art.
For a scenario of a non co-sited network with overlapping coverage, each base station in the network has only one frequency band or carrier, and therefore, the frequency band or carrier cannot be assigned to a call according to the prior art.
For a scenario of a co-sited network with overlapping coverage, if the coverage of the frequency bands or carriers of the base station are inconsistent, assume that a user initiates a call on an edge of a frequency band or carrier with large coverage of the base station, and if a frequency band or carrier with small coverage is assigned to the call and the position of the user falls beyond the coverage of the assigned frequency band or carrier with small coverage, the user cannot successfully perform process relevant to the call on the assigned frequency band or carrier of the base station because the assigned frequency band or carrier of the base station does not have sufficient coverage, thereby success rate of the assignment is decreased.